04 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Bliżej natury - Leczenie wody; cykl dokumentalny 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 6 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Domisie - To samo słowo; program dla dzieci 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 149/156 (Teletubbies, season X Hedgehogs); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP 10:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 39; serial TVP 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Smaki Karaibów 11:15 Rue Wiertz 60 - Rynek wewnętrzny Unii, dyrektywa usługowa; cykl reportaży 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3273 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3488); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3274 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3489); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1243; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 852; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1417; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Recepty Jedynki - Moja głowa!; magazyn 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Polskie cmentarze wojenne - Charków, Katyń, Miednoje; reportaż 15:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Anioły z Puszczy Mariańskiej 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3275 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3490); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3276 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3491); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1247 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1418; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 856; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Nowy smak lodów Lory odc. 26 (Lolly's new flavor) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Vinegar Hill (Vinegar Hill) - txt str.777 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Katyń - zbrodnia i wielkie kłamstwo 26'; film dokumentalny 23:40 Wszystko w rodzinie (It Runs in the Family) 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:30 Wzrokiem miłości cz. 1/2 (Les yeux de l'amour 1/2) 16'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2005) 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 228/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 229/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 33/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 196 Śmierć Soni 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:45, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:10,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Prawdziwi sportowcy (174); serial TVP 11:10 Sąsiedzi - odc. 51 (252) Świadek koronny; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 54/162 Nie wycelowana strzała (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 The arrow that is not aimed); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 20/75 (Tarzan ep. 108 Eleventh Hour); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Wyspa Koralowa (Juan de Nova. The Island of Coral) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 13:50 Przebojowe Polki - prezentacje - (4) 13:55 Przebojowe Polki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 14:50 Dzieje Apostolskie - cz 1/4 (The Visual Bible: Acts) 49'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1994) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 485; serial TVP 17:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 244 17:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 Tajemnica czarnego futerału; serial TVP 17:55 Zorro - odc. 23/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:45 Ulice Kultury - (24); magazyn 20:15 Liga Mistrzów - AS Roma - Manchester United 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:35 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:30 Alibi na środę - Zawsze będę przy tobie (Je serai toujours pres de toi) 120'; thriller kraj prod.Francja (2004) 02:35 Podróże z fasonem (The Only Way to Go) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (67) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (56) - serial kom. 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (66) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (45) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (870) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (67) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (479) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (207) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (67) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (480) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (871) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (248): Żyć kolorowo - serial komediowy 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (249): Marsz - serial kom. 21.00 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001, reż. Tony Goldwyn, wyk. Ashley Judd, Ellen Barkin 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Daleko od noszy (110): Rafał rzucił Dorotę - serial komediowy 23.30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - rozr. 02.30 Nocne randki 04.55 Music Spot 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (20) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (788) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (21) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (39) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (789) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Kod dostępu - film sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Dominic Sena, wyk. John Travolta, Huck Jackman, Halle Berry, Sam Shepard 23.55 Odwróceni (3) - serial sensacyjny 00.25 "Odwróceni" - kulisy 01.25 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 02.30 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.30 Telesklep 04.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegl�d prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Go��; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegl�d prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Go��; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier �wiat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier �wiat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:20 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:42 16/16; cykl reporta�y 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Wi�cej ni� jedno - odc. 5 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wi�cej ni� jedno - odc. 6 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:05 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:10 Wi�cej ni� jedno - odc. 5 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wi�cej ni� jedno - odc. 6 (Baby Baby); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zako�czenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (279) - serial animowany 09.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (111): Blizny (2) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (153) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (22) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Człowiek kontra zwierzę - reality show 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (25) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (23) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (111): Narodziny - serial obycz. 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (154) - telenowela 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Ściśle jawne - talk show 22.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 22.30 Czułe dranie 23.00 Nieczułe dranie 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Agenci NCIS (8) - serial krym. 09.05 Grzesznica (47) - telenowela 09.55 Tajemnice Smallville (7) - serial SF 10.55 Nash Bridges (93) - serial krym. 11.55 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.15 Grzesznica (48) - telenowela 15.10 Pogoda na miłość (6) - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Alf (46) - serial komediowy 16.35 Joey (9) - serial komediowy 17.05 Tajemnice Smallville (8) - serial SF 18.05 Nash Bridges (94) - serial kryminalny 19.05 Alf (47) - serial komediowy 19.40 Joey (10) - serial komediowy 20.10 Kontakt - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Jodie Foster, Matthew McConaughey, James Woods, John Hurt 23.05 Cena miłości - film sensacyjny, reż. Adolfo Martinez Solares, wyk. Al Sapienza, Ellise Ballard, J. Eddie Peck, Jeff Fahey 01.05 Kochanka prezydenta - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Beau Bridges, Susan Blanchard, Joel Fabiani, Larry Hagman 02.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Świąteczne życzenia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Krasi zamek okolicę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc. 21; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kochaj mnie - odc. 170; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wielki Tydzień - Małe zdrady; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 5 Artur Gromadzki; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dajcie mi jabłko; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku" - Wiosna; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Testament 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Przebojowe Polki - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Świąteczne życzenia; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wielki Tydzień - Małe zdrady; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Byle dobrze było nam - koncert Anny Treter cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kochaj mnie - odc. 170; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 8; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Kanały; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Byle dobrze bylo nam - koncert Anny Treter cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1199; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Wielki Tydzień - Małe zdrady; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 8; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Kanały; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła świata - USA i Kanada 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku (7) 08.00 Brainiac (2) 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (1) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośne chusteczki 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 (1, 2) 12.00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła świata - USA i Kanada 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku (7) 14.00 Brainiac (2) 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 16.00 Superjazda: Test terenowy 17.00 Producenci motocykli: Marcus Walz kontra Michael Prugh 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie (2) 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały w niebo 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (63) 21.00 Everest - przekraczając granicę: Marzenia o szczycie 22.00 Kulisy tragedii: Hongkong w morzu ognia 23.00 Superjazda: Zmiana silnika 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (5, 6) 01.00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku 02.00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja 03.00 Amerykański hot-rod 04.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron awaryjny Canal + 07.05 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 2 (9) - serial 08.00 Doborowa jednostka - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bryan Spicer 10.00 Anthony Zimmer - thriller, Francja 2005, reż. Jerome Salle 11.35 "Titanic" - melodramat, USA 1953, reż. Jean Negulesco 13.15 Strażnik Teksasu - próba ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 14.50 Antidotum - film sensacyjny, USA 2004, reż. David Carson 16.45 Święta wojna - komedia, Polska 1965, reż. Julian Dziedzina 18.25 Paradise Now - dramat, Palestyna/Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005, reż. Hany Abu-Assad 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 2 (10) - serial 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Ciało za milion - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005, reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Holy Hunter 22.50 Premiera: SuperDeser: Romans - film krótkometrażowy 23.30 Premiera: Tajemniczy samuraj (17) - serial animowany 00.05 Czterdziestoletni prawiczek - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 02.05 Sobowtór - film obyczajowy, Polska 2005, reż. Bodo Kox 03.15 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western, USA/Francja 2005, reż. Tommy Lee Jones HBO 06.30 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1980, reż. Piers Haggard 08.10 Nagroda AFI: Sean Connery - relacja 09.40 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 11.10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11.45 Świąteczna rubryka - komedia romantyczna, USA/Kanada 2005, reż. Farhad Mann 13.15 Dziadek do orzechów - film animowany 14.40 Na planie filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" - magazyn filmowy 15.05 Druga strona nieba - film przygodowy, USA 2001 16.55 Pretty man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 18.25 Gattaca - szok przyszłości - film SF, USA 1997 20.10 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - dramat, Polska 2006, reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Andrzej Chyra, Marek Kondrat, Michał Koterski 22.00 Dogtown i Z-Boys - film dokumentalny, USA 2001, reż. Stacy Peralta 23.35 Premiera: Zagniewani młodociani - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer 01.00 Szkoła dla łobuzów - dramat, Irlandia/Dania/Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2003 02.35 London - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005, reż. Hunter Richards 04.05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.30 Gattaca - szok przyszłości - film SF, USA 1997 ZigZap 06:00 Histeria - serial animowany odc. 22 06:25 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 37 06:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Afryka dzika - serial animowany odc. 29 07:10 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 19 07:40 Bratz: Po nitce do kłębka - serial animowany odc. 26 08:05 Płaskmania: Tygodnik motocyklowy/ Sekrety piramid - serial animowany odc. 4 08:30 Płaskmania: Moja rodzina/Tygodnik biznesowy - serial animowany odc. 5 08:55 Trollz: Pradawny Klejnot - serial animowany odc. 13 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 - serial animowany odc. 25 09:45 Wybraniec smoka 2: Niepokorni - serial animowany odc. 7 10:10 Kod Lyoko: Marabounta - serial animowany odc. 36 10:35 Karol do kwadratu: Nieczyste porz±dki - serial animowany odc. 17 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Histeria - serial animowany odc. 23 11:40 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany odc. 39 12:20 Trans sport - program dla nastolatków 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Moc życzeń - serial animowany odc. 23 13:00 6 w pracy 4: Czekaj±c na telefon - serial animowany odc. 5 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 3: W pogoni za piłk± - serial komediowy odc. 1 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem - serial przygodowy odc. 5/25 14:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wycieczka - serial obyczajowy odc. 54 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear: Charly Show - serial animowany odc. 35 15:13 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:15 Przymierzalnia Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 4 15:35 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:55 Przymierzalnia Zoey 101: Przedstawienie - serial komediowy odc. 4 16:20 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:25 Przymierzalnia ¦wiat Raven - serial familijny odc. 1 16:45 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:50 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear: Diabelskie komórki - serial animowany odc. 36 17:00 Martin Tajemniczy 2 - serial animowany odc. 26 17:20 Wybraniec smoka 2: Korpojazda - serial animowany odc. 8 17:45 Kod Lyoko: Wspólna sprawa - serial animowany odc. 37 18:10 Karol do kwadratu: Szóstkowa katastrofa - serial animowany odc. 18 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kacze ¦więta - serial animowany odc. 24 18:45 6 w pracy 4: Niszczyciele wesela - serial animowany odc. 6 19:10 Lizzie McGuire 3: Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc - serial komediowy odc. 2 19:35 Klinika pod kangurem - serial przygodowy odc. 6/25 20:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Konkurs - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 20:25 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 20 20:50 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku